epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Corporal Genesis DXTR/Video Game Tourney Round 1- Trevor Phillips (Corporal Genesis DXTR) vs Limbo Boy (ProbablyNoah)
Hello, and welcome to the first round of my Video Game Character Tournament. In this battle, we have me as Trevor Phillips, the psychopathic bank robber from Grand Theft Auto V, against Limbo Boy, a character which I have absolutely no fucking idea about. He's from a game called Limbo, which, from what I've gathered, is a Braid-like indie game. Anyway, enough with the chit-chat. Let it begin! Cast ProbablyNoah as Limbo Boy Corporal Genesis DXTR as Trevor Phillips Battle Trevor, having left Los Santos almost immediatly after finishing the big score, is living in a small village. He doesn't like this village. It's creepy. Nearly always misty. Then, one night - when it's especially misty - he decides to go for a walk. "Fucking Silent Hill." he exclaims. Then, a figure, a dark sillhouette of a boy, approaches him. "Who are you" asks the Canadian-born madman. '' ''EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! "What the fuck?" TREVOR PHILLIPS! VS! "Is this you, Michael?" LIMBO BOY! BEGIN! Trevor- Oh, it's you. I thought it was a real rapper, guess not You can't beat me, go put your sister back in her cot Ah! I forgot, she's dead isn't she, and soon so shall you How am I supposed to rap, when nobody in the world knows you I will do funny things to your corpse, after I stab you in the face I could mumble this rap and you couldn't keep up with my pace. I bet ''your ''game didn't become the best-selling after one day My verse is done, how you gonna compete to that shit, eh? Limbo Boy- Let’s keep this quick, Trevor, my sister is lost, and I’ve gotta find her, I’ve beaten the biggest of bugs, I’ll have no problem with this itsy bitsy spider, This little kid will crush you, your whole gang will have to disown you, Once I’m through, you’ll just be little bit of brain on the end of my boat shoes! I’ve mastered all forms of platforming, I dare your weapons to come at thee- Crushing you is a community service, your coppers won’t even come after me! I’ve dealt with Heaven and Hell, if I were God, I wouldn’t create you- ‘Cause fact is, I hate you more than your own father hates you. Trevor- At least I knew my parents, your mom was probably a dumbass slutty bimbo I'll put you in my human stew, execute you, you'll be trapped in Limbo Because that's all you are! A little kid, you lot don't even exist in GTA The world of open-world is superior to an indie game, with $25 pay My developers grabbed millions, enough to put in your little cup on the street With your sign saying "Need Money, Because I Annoyed Trevor" You just can't compete I'm the CEO of a successful business, you just run around committing incest And that, my shadowy little closet homosexual, is why my game, is the best. Limbo Boy- Even small armies can’t harm me, what makes you think I’m scared of ya? Best be packing up your weapons and milk bags and heading on back to Canada! I’ll throw you to the sharks and pass it off as a murder of a surfer- The biggest Grand embarrassment to your franchise since the multiplayer servers, Bring all your loony gooneys and let me shut down and can those, Rocking the sound of my victory all over Radio Los Santos! But this battle is dragging on worse than your series, so I wish you farewell- I’ve got a journey to continue, but you can trust that I’ll see you in Hell! Poll Who Won? Trevor Phillips Limbo Boy Category:Blog posts